roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Zemus
Zemus (known as in game as Zemus the Zombie King) is the 6th and final boss the player encounters in Story Mode. Zemus is the largest boss in the mode who has many abilities. Unlike all the other bosses in the mode, Zemus's boss battle goes through 2 phases. In the first phase, he'll summon waves of zombies towards the players. Once the players killed all of his zombies, Zemus would become mad and starts to fight off the survivors himself. Appearance Zemus is the largest boss in Story Mode, as he's 3 times the size of the Golden Zombie. Zemus's skin is dark-green, and has a grainy texture. Zemus also has blood that appears occasionally around his body. His feet and hands are completely covered in blood, and his body has a giant, bloody scratch. His limbs also has many blood stains that appear randomly through some sides of each limb. His face also has a giant bloody hand print printed directly on his face. His face also has revealing flesh, and teeth. There's also a tiny blood stain on his left cheek. Zemus also wears a large golden crown with many jewels on it, and notably wields a staff that he uses to summon zombies. Abilities Zemus's signature ability is to summon zombies towards the players. In his first phase of the boss fight, he summons tough zombies at the beginning. However, the more the battle progresses, he would summon bosses from previous chapters, including a unique zombie type known as Giants. Zemus's second ability is to use his staff to produce electricity that shocks survivors. The shocks would deal around 3/4 of the player's health. Zemus's third ability is to stomp, and trip. If players come close to zemus, he would stun the players, and stomp on them In Multiplayer Mode, he has an exclusive ability where his walkspeed would increase the more the seconds past by. Once his walkspeed is 23, his walkspeed will soon revert all the way back to 14. Backstory Before his form, Zemus was originally a scientist known as Dr. Herb, who was the creator behind the zombie infection. In the Mini Missions, Origins, Dr. Herb injects himself with the virus itself in hopes of killing Marcus. Dr. Herb would then transform into 2 mutated forms, starting with the Phytopragma, and the Thamnosthirio Moments after Marcus Wilks and Ashley kill the Thamnosthirio. Dr. Herb secretly rebirths into his purest form. In this form, he can summon zombies, control a staff, and many more. This form is known as "Zemus the Zombie King." Fighting Zemus the Zombie King Zemus is one of the hardest bosses in the game, especially in Multiplayer Mode. To drain Zemus's health quicker, avoid using the limited use weapons you are spawned in with, aswell as using the M249, as it has a relatively slow firerate. Continuously use the Minigun against Zemus to steadily drain down his health, as there is no weapon stronger that can take him down quicker. Don't be underestimated by Zemus's slow walkspeed too, always continue to sprint. This is vital for the case for Multiplayer Mode where his walkspeed would increase every second. Trivia * Zemus is one of the largest bosses in the game. ** Zemus is also the most toughest boss in the game. * Zemus is the only boss in the game with a gender (Male) * Zemus is the one of the only bosses in the game that can speak human language, along with the Tyrant. Category:Boss Category:Zombie Category:Enemy Category:March of the Dead Category:Story Mode Category:Final Boss